Reflection
by Blackbird
Summary: A new Predacon mortally wounds Airazor, and Tigatron must reflect on his feelings towards her.


**REFLECTION**

Waspinator was alone in the command room. He was watching a monitor and mumbling to himself, as usual.   
"Grumble grumble grumble stupid zlag azzignment," he muttered. "Grumble grumble Megatron grumble grumble grumble dumb piece of zlag grumble grumble grumble."   
"Watcha doin'?" a voice asked from behind.   
Waspinator jumped out of surprise, then spun and saw Darkbird floating in front of him.   
"Stupid bad-bird!" Waspinator yelled. "You zcare Wazzzpinator!"   
"Yes. And I assure you I'll be cursing myself in the morning. Now, where is everyone?" Darkbird asked, looking around.   
"Wazzzpinator not know. Megatron just give Wazzzpinator ztupid azzignment, then leave."   
"Really? So then, no one's here?"   
"No."   
"Hmm. Well then, this is the perfect to do something I've wanted to do for awhile."   
Darkbird flew over to and sat down in Megatron's throne.   
"Oh, I like this," he said. "I feels good."   
"Does it now, yeess?" a familiar voice asked.   
Before Darkbird could have any kind of reaction, the chair began to spin violently. It spun for a minute or two then stopped suddenly.   
"Now how do you feel?" Megatron asked.   
" 'I feel dizzy and nauseous Homey,'" Darkbird answered.   
"Good."   
Megatron hit the back of the thrown and Darkbird fell down and land on a floating platform. He stood tried to regain his bearings.   
"Now," Megatron said, sitting in his thrown, "we have discovered an intact stasis pod in grind Omega. I want you and Waspinator to go get it and bring it back here."   
"With him?!" Darkbird shouted.   
"Yes!"   
"Why?"   
"Because you two are the closet flyers. Now go!"   
"Alright. Let's go bug eyes."   
With that both Darkbird and Waspinator transformed and flew out of the base.   


****

Darkbird and Waspinator had been flying for ten minutes, trying to find the pod but had no luck. Finally, Waspinator spotted something in the forest.   
"Wazzzpinator sees the pod!" he said.   
"Finally!" Darkbird exclaimed.   
He transformed and headed for the pod.   
"Hey! Wait for Wazzzpinator!"   
Darkbird landed in front of the pod and began to type in a sequence. Waspinator transformed and landed behind him.   
"What bad-bird doing?" Waspinator asked.   
"Bringing the new Predacon online," Darkbird said, a little annoyed.   
"Megatron said to bring pod to him."   
"Plans have changed."   
"Megatron not going to like this."   
"I think when he meets the new Predacon he'll forgive me. Ah. There, all set."   
The pod's scanner extended.   
"Now all we need is a beast form," Darkbird said. He looked around and spotted a chameleon on a nearby tree. "Eh, good enough."   
He picked it up and held it by the scanner. The scanning beam extended and swept over the chameleon.   
"There," Darkbird said, flinging the chameleon away. "Now we just wait for the Predacon to emerge."   
After a minute the pod stopped working and the lid came open. The two Preds shielded their eyes from the bright light. After it dissipated there was silence.   
"Bad-bird mess up," Waspinator muttered.   
Before Darkbird could respond, he's attention was turned back to the pod as a large claw gripped the side of it. Another one gripped the opposite side and then a large chameleon's head appeared. It looked at the pair of Predacons.   
"Who are you?" it asked, stepping out of the pod.   
"I am Darkbird. I am the one that brought you online. That's Waspinator," Darkbird said, cocking his head towards Waspinator.   
"So you are the that saved me. I am in you debt."   
"I like the sound of that. Now, what's your name?"   
"You may call me Mirage."   
"Mirage, eh? Well, we do have Inferno. So I guess Mirage can work too. O.K. Mirage, we've seen your beast mode. Now let's see what your robot mode can do."   
"As you wish. Mirage! Terrorize!"   
With that, the chameleon began to twist and convulse until it completed it transformation into a tall, bright green robot. He was about Inferno's size, maybe a bit smaller, but it was hard to tell. His optics were bright yellow and his mouth was covered by a face plate. On his left arm, just above his hand, rested a pair of sheathed claws.   
"Impressive," Darkbird muttered. "But your real test is when we have to face the Maximals."   
"Can test now! Tiger-bot and bird-bottess on way!" Waspinator yelled.   
"Perfect! Waspinator, you and I can hide in the forest while Mirage-Mirage? Where'd he go?!" Darkbird asked, looking around.   
"Right here," Mirage said.   
Darkbird turned to where the voice came from, but still found nothing. He looked around and finally spotted on a tree. He narrowed his gazed and saw the outline of Mirage's form.   
"Mirage? Is that you?" Darkbird asked.   
"Yes," the form answered.   
"Now I got the name."   
"Precisely. Now, you and Waspinator hide, and I will take care of the Maximals."   
"Alright. Yo Wasp! Let's go!"   


****

By the time it took Predacons to regroup, Tigatron and Airazor had arrived. They transformed and inspected the pod.   
"The protoform's gone," Airazor noted.   
"Yes. The Predacons must have gotten here before us," Tigatron stated. "We'd better report this to-Huh?!"   
"What is it?"   
"I thought I saw something in the trees."   
Airazor looked at the trees. "I don't see anything."   
"I'm positive I saw something. Wait think I can make something out."   
Tigatron strained his eyes, trying to focus on the form. He stared for a minute, and almost figured out what it was, when-   
BAM>   
-he was sent flying backwards.   
"TIGATRON!!" Airazor screamed.   
She ran over to him to see what happened. She knelt down to him and saw he had a large hole in his chest. Obviously done by a blaster.   
_Who could have done this? _she thought.   
Suddenly, she heard a large thud sound behind her. She turned quickly, but didn't see anyone. She turned back to Tigatron.   
"Tigatron? Can you hear?"   
"Aaaaiiirrraaa…" Tigatron choked out.   
"Shh. You need to save your strength. Airazor to base. Tigatron has been hit bad. You need to send someone to get right aw-Aaaahhh!"   
She was unable to complete the communication. She could feel her body being lifted off the ground and the pair of claws in her back. Then she blacked out.   
Mirage stood there for a minute, holding Airazor at the end of his claws. He wondered if victory would always be this easy. If it was, what was the point in fighting? More importantly, why haven't the Predacons won already? He shook the questions form his mind, and pulled his arm back, successfully pulling his claws out and dropping Airazor.   
"Alright. You can come out now," he said.   
Darkbird and Waspinator stepped out from behind a couple of trees. Darkbird looked at the bodies of Airazor and Tigatron.   
"Nice work. I like your style," he complimented Mirage.   
"Thank you," Mirage said.   
Waspinator giggled. "Now Wazzzpinator be rid of stupid tiger-bot and bird-bottess forever," he said, aiming his launcher.   
" 'NO! Don't kill 'im. If ya kill 'im, ya won't learn nothin'," Darkbird said.   
So then, what are we supposed to do?" Mirage asked.   
"Leave them. The Maximals would have picked up Airazor's communication and will come to see what happened to these two. It will be obvious that a new Predacon attacked them. This is just a sample of what he can do."   
"Ah, I see. A fear tactic," Mirage said.   
"Precisely!"   
"Now it is my turn to be impressed."   
"Thank you. Now, I suggest we leave before more Maximals show up."   
The other Predacons nodded, then they all transformed and left. As Darkbird was flying, an idea occurred to him.   
_Mirage could prove to be a useful ally_, he thought, then did one of his chuckles.   


****

The CR chamber opened and Tigatron stepped out, fully repaired. He looked and saw some of the other Maximals staying in the command room, including Airazor.   
"Airazor, it's good to see you're okay. I barely saw what happened to you before I passed out," he said.   
"Yeah. It wasn't a very pleasant experience," she replied.   
"Actually, you were both pretty torn up. You're lucky B'Boom found you when he did," Optimus added.   
"It's too bad I didn't get there sooner. I would have nailed the sinkin' Pred that did that to you," B'Boom interjected.   
"Speaking of which," Optimus started again. "Did either of you see who it was?"   
"No. I'm guessing it was the new Pred, but I didn't see what he looked like," Airazor answered.   
"Tigatron?"   
"I didn't see him either. But I did see something in the trees. Like the forest it's self came alive and attacked me."   
"What?! Man, Stripes, you're startin' ta completely lose it," Rattrap remarked.   
"Shut up Rattrap!" Airazor snapped.   
"Well, that still doesn't help," Optimus said.   
"Wait a minute!" Airazor exclaimed. "The more I think about it, I **do** remember seeing something. When I went to help Tigatron I heard a sound like someone jumping down from a tree. I looked but didn't see kind of form. Like a mirage."   
"Mirage?" Blackbird asked, walking into the room. "I knew an Autobot named Mirage. He could, like, turn invisible."   
"Hhmm," Optimus mused.   
"You think the Pred has the same power?" Rhinox asked, completing his leader's thought.   
"Maybe. But it it's true, how could Tigatron and Airazor see him?"   
"Maybe he doesn't turn completely invisible. He could leave a fringe effect."   
"Oh, you mean like the Predator, right?" Blackbird asked.   
"What?"   
"Never mind."   
"Well, one thing for sure," Optimus cut in. "Whoever this new Pred is, he's dangerous."   


****

"And that's the story," Darkbird said.   
"Interresting," Megatron replied. "So, you took it upon yourself to reprogram the pod."   
"Yep."   
"How did you know how to do it?"   
"I have my methods."   
"Obviously. I am willing to over look this sense you have brought me a new, capable warrior. But you must remember one thing."   
"What's that?" Mirage asked.   
"**I** am in charge."   
"Understood."   
"Good. Then you two are dismissed."   
Darkbird and Mirage moved their platforms and exited the room.   
So, Darkbird can reprogram stasis pods, eh? Megatron thought. He is more than I originally thought. I will have to keep a close eye on him, yeess.   


****

Darkbird sat in his quarters, trying to get Mirage to follow him. It shouldn't be too hard. Mirage already felt he owed a debt to him, so maybe-   
Darkbird's thoughts were broken by a beeping at his door.   
"Who is it?"   
"Wazzzpinator," came the response.   
"What do you want?"   
"Wazzzpinator need to talk to bad-bird. Bad-bird let Wazzzpinator in now!"   
"Fine," Darkbird sighed.   
The slid open and Waspinator walked in.   
"Wazzzpinator want to know if bad-bird can create clonez."   
" 'Right to the point, I like that, I really do.' And to answer your question, I think I know how to work the devise. Why?"   
"Wazzzpinator want bad-bird to make clone of him."   
"Now, why in God's name would I want to do that?"   
"Wazzzpinator asking."   
"O.K. But why do you even want a clone of yourself?"   
"Wazzzpinator wants friend."   
"What about Terrorsaur?"   
"He boss Wazzzpinator around too much. Wazzzpinator want someone he can talk to."   
"Fine. I don't have the strength to belabor this any further. But it we get caught, I'm blaming you."   


****

Darkbird sat typing a sequence into the devise.   
"Well?" Waspinator asked impatiently.   
"I'm almost done," Darkbird responded. "This is very delicate work." He typed in a few more sequences. "There. The beast mode's been set and the systems are ready. I just need one more thing." He grabbed a separate devise and spun the chair around the face Waspinator. "Now hold still. This won't hurt. At least I don't think it will hurt."   
He switched on the devise and a scanning beam swept over Waspinator. After a minute the beam retracted and Waspinator started stumbling around, trying to remain conscious. Darkbird turned back to the computer and typed in the final sequence. The machinery at the opposite end of the room sprang to life. After a few minutes the machines stopped, a chamber opened, and a large yellow jacket flow out.   
"There. Your own personal clone," Darkbird said.   
"Clone can transform?" Waspinator asked.   
The answer came from the yellow jacket.   
"Buzz Saw! Terrorize!" it shouted, then transformed into an almost exact copy of Waspinator.   
"Friend?" Waspinator asked.   
"Friend," Buzz Saw stated, giving the impression of a smile.   
"Yeah, well, I'd hate to brake up this warming scene, but we're going to have to find to some way to brake this to Megatron," Darkbird stated.   
"There's no need to do that, noo. I already know," Megatron said from behind.   
Darkbird spun around and was quickly grabbed by the throat, then lifted in the air. Megatron stared at Waspinator and Buzz Saw for a second, then brought Darkbird up to meet his gaze.   
"Explain this," Megatron demanded.   
"I cloned Waspinator," Darkbird choked out.   
"Why?"   
" 'They superimposed me man. What do you want from me?"   
"Somehow I doubt Waspinator was that threatening."   
"Look, they're cannon fodder. They can distract the Maximals while more capable warriors complete the task at hand."   
"That is the only reason you created him?"   
"Of course. Why else would I want another Waspinator around?"   
"True, but you are making a nasty habit out of doing things without my permission. It is not good for one's health, noo. Understood?"   
"Yes."   
"Good." Megatron dropped Darkbird then turned his attention back to Buzz Saw. "Then I suppose it's time we put both Mirage and…"   
"Buzz Saw."   
"Buzz Saw to the test, yeess."   


****

Tigatron walked alone near a forest clearing. It was one of the few times Airazor was not with him. He was always torn in this situation. His beast side was happy to be in its natural element. However, his Maximal side missed the companionship she offered. He was never too sure about his towards her. She had always been a good friends, but sometimes he wondered if there wasn't anything more than friendship there. She was very attractive. Maybe he could- NO! He remembered the last time he got close to someone. How much it hurt to lose her. And that he couldn't handle it if it were to happen again. Best to just stay friends.   
He was brought out of his thoughts when he picked up an odd sent.   
"Predacons," he whispered to himself.   
He looked around to see if he could get a lock on them. Just then, the ground in front of him erupted and he was flung backwards. He shook his head clear of the haze, looked up, and saw Jetstorm hovering above him. Jetstorm was in beast mode, yet there were mission launchers on his sides. Tigatron didn't have much time to worry about. however, because Terrorsaur, Waspinator, and Buzz Saw appeared, all in robot mode. Jetstorm transformed and all the fliers looked down on Tigatron.   
"You will not get without a fight Predacons," Tigatron said bravely. "Tigatron! Maximize!"   
He transformed and withdrew his quasar cannon. He began firing at the fliers, but the easily dodged every blasted. They started to return fire and Tigatron, jumped, rolled, and dodged trying to avoid the blasts. Tigatron fired and clipped Terrorsaur's right arm. Terrorsaur screamed out in pain, then fired his shoulder cannons and knocked Tigatron backwards.   
Just as he was about to hit the ground, Jetstorm fired his missiles and sent Tigatron flying again. He finally hit the ground, a bit harder than would have liked, then rolled and fired at Jetstorm, hitting the Pred square in the chest and sent him crashing into nearby tree.   
"This is Tigatron!" he shouted into his calming. "I am under heavy Predacon attack and need backup. Now!"   


****

A few yards away Airazor and Blackbird had intercepted Tigatron's signal and were now rushing to help their comrade.   
"Come on! We've got to help Tigatron!" Airazor call to Blackbird.   
"I'm going as fast as I can! Sheesh!" Blackbird responded.   
Soon they reached the spot were Tigatron was fighting the fliers.   
"Whoa. Looks like Stripes has gotten himself into a little bit of trouble," Blackbird remarked. He looked at the Preds, trying to figure who to take out first, when he spotted Buzz Saw. " 'Dah!'"   
"What is it?" Airazor asked.   
"Uh…Waspinator. Two. See. I."   
"What?!"   
"There's two Waspinators!"   
"Huh?!"   
Airazor looked and, sure enough, she saw two Waspinators.   
"Maybe they cloned him," she reasoned.   
"But…why?!"   
"I don't know. And I don't care. Right now we've got to help Tigatron."   
"Alright, alright."   
Blackbird transformed and flew over to Waspinator and Buzz Saw, who were both taking pot shots at Tigatron. Blackbird got in-between the two.   
" 'Tomorrow, tomorrow. Your heads will hurt tomorrow,'" he sang, then bashed their heads together sending them flying towards the ground.   
Blackbird hovered for a moment, admiring his handy work, when he was shot in the side. He spun violently for a moment, then stabilized and saw who shot him: Terrorsaur.   
"I'm gonna take you down Maximal," he cackled.   
"Better have tried," Blackbird snapped.   
They begun firing back and fourth at each other. They were each doing a pretty good job of avoiding the blasts. Terrorsaur finally hit one of Blackbird's shoulders, and he cried in pain. Terrorsaur chuckled and aimed at Blackbird, then he was shot in the back. He turned and saw Airazor. He readied his shoulder cannons, but heard a weapon being trained on him. He turned back and saw Blackbird aiming his gun at him. He turned back to Airazor and saw she had her wrist missiles ready.   
"Oh slag," Terrorsaur muttered.   
The two Maximals began firing and Terrorsaur's body soon shattered. After the smoke cleared Blackbird noticed one of Airazor's missiles heading right for him. He swerved to avoid it.   
"Hey, watch it!" he snapped.   
Airazor simply shrugged then went to check on Tigatron. Blackbird was about to follow, when he heard a familiar buzzing sound. He turned just in time to see a missile hit him right in the chest. He flew back and smashed into a tree.   
"Whoohoo! Wazzzpinator nail ztupid bird-bot!" Waspinator exclaimed.   
"Yes. And now Buzz Saw nail other one," Buzz Saw said.   
He headed in Airazor's direction, with Waspinator following. Just as they were about to catch up to her, she turned and pelted them with her missiles. She watched fall for a second, then went to check on Blackbird. She landed near him and noticed a large singe mark with smoking pouring from it. He groaned as he started to come to.   
"Are you hurt?" she asked.   
"Just my pride," Blackbird groaned.   
"Glad to see okay. You'd better rested though. That looks pretty bad."   
"Eh, it looks worse than it is. I'll be fine."   
Airazor was about to say something else when she heard Tigatron yell. She turned and saw that he was under attack by Jetstorm. She started to go over and help him, when she remembered Blackbird. She looked back at him.   
"Go!" he ordered.   
She smile then went to help Tigatron. Blackbird sat up and propped himself against the tree.   
_Shot down by Waspinator_, he thought. _'I must be slipping in my old age!'_   


****

Airazor raced towards Jetstorm. He noticed her and started firing at her. She swiftly avoided the missiles, then let loose a volley of her own missiles. Some of them tore into his right arm. He screamed in pain, then shot acid at her. She tried to roll out of the way, but the acid still melted part of one of her wings. She fired a few more shots and finally knocked him out of the air. She then went to check on Tigatron.   
"Tigatron? Are you okay?" she asked him.   
"I'm fine. I suffered a few minor injuries, but they're nothing serious," he replied. "What about you?"   
Airazor looked at her melted wing. "It'll be fine."   
For a moment they stood in an awkward silence. A thought suddenly occurred to Airazor.   
"Oh! I forgot about Blackbird!" she announced.   
"What about him?" Tigatron asked.   
"He was shot down by Waspinator. I left him laying next to a tree. We should probably go get him."   
"An excellent suggestion." Tigatron chuckled a bit. "So Blackbird was shot down by Waspinator, huh?"   
"Yeah. We probably shouldn't mention it around him though."   
They started to head off to where Blackbird was laying when they heard a twig snapped. They turned, weapons ready, but didn't see anything. Suddenly, a blast came out of no where and nailed Airazor, nearly tearing her in half.   
"AIRAZOR!!" Tigatron screamed.   
He went to check on her, then he heard the sound like a sword being unsheathed. He turned and saw some kind of form standing there. Mirage then become visible, his claws extended.   
"You did this to her," Tigatron said, his voice full of anger.   
"Yes," Mirage replied. "Now it's your turn."   
Before Mirage could advance, Tigatron started firing wildly. Mirage rolled and dodged as many shots as he could, although the ones that hit him really do that much damage anyways. He fired a shot of his own that destroyed Tigatron's weapon. He fired another blast and knock Tigatron down. He began to advance again, his claws ready, when more shots hit his side. He looked and saw Blackbird with his gun readied.   
" 'Now that wasn't very nice!'" Blackbird shouted, then fired a few more blasts.   
Mirage avoided the blast, then returned fire. Blackbird flew straight up then began to descend, ready to kick Mirage. Mirage caught Blackbird's foot, spun around once, and sent him crashing into a tree.   
" 'That was really stupid,'" Blackbird scolded himself.   
In an instant, Mirage sliced through Blackbird's upper torso. He screamed once, then fell. Mirage was about to strike again when he felt a volley of shots pound his back. He turned around and saw Tigatron again, with Blackbird's gun, his eyes full of rage. He fired more blasts and Mirage tumbled. He knew he couldn't defeat a deranged Maximal, so he transformed and ran into forest, disappeared into the forest.   
Tigatron fired a few parting shots, then dropped the gun and went back to help Airazor. He stared in horror at the hole torn into her. He looked at her face. Her optics were dim, almost faded. He felt so helpless, like all he could do is sat there and watch her die.   
_NO!_ he thought. _I will save her!_   
He picked her and began to run as fast as he could in the direction of the Axalon. He knew his beast mode was faster, but there was no way he could carry her in that form, and time was running out.   


****

Tigatron finally stopped, unable to run any more. He was still away off then Axalon and he know he couldn't make it. He gently set down Airazor and turned on his comm.   
"This is Tigatron. Airazor's been heavily damaged and I need a flier to come and pick her up."   
~What about Blackbird?~ Optimus asked.   
The light of realization hit Tigatron. "He-he took damage as well. I-I must have left him behind."   
~YOU DID WHAT?!?!~ Nightfox shrieked into the comm.   
"I-I'm sorry I…"   
~Look, we can figure this all out later,~ Optimus said. ~Right now we've got two lives to save. Tigatron, I'm sending Silverbolt to pick up Airazor. Stay there and we'll home in on your position.~   
"Right. Tigatron out."   
Tigatron looked down at Airazor's fading eyes, then at the hole. He saw the mech fluid pouring from it.   
"I'm sorry," he whispered.   


****

Optimus, Cheetor, and Nightfox were racing towards the site where Rhinox pinpointed Blackbird was. The only reason Cheetor was there, was because Nightfox insisted on coming and having Cheetor carry her was the fastest way. Actually, she was riding on his back. They had been searching for awhile, then Nightfox stopped something.   
"Look! I see him!" Nightfox shouted, pointing to a tree.   
"Hey! Could ya hold still a minute?" Cheetor asked. "If you keep squirming we're gonna end up in the CR chamber too."   
"Sorry. I'm just worried."   
"Me too. But I'm sure Blackbird will be okay."   
"I hope so."   
Optimus and Cheetor began to descend and as soon as they were close enough to the ground, Nightfox bounced off Cheetor, transformed in mid-air, and ran over to Blackbird.   
"Blackbird?! Blackbird, can you hear me?!" she asked, the concern was obvious.   
Blackbird groaned a bit, then forced open his eyes to look at her.   
"Hey," he said weakly.   
"Blackbird! You're alive!"   
"Hey, I've been through worse."   
"You shouldn't talk. You need to save your strength."   
"Me not talk? Don't think I can pull that off."   
Nightfox smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then stepped back. Optimus picked up Blackbird, then headed back towards the Axalon. Nightfox stood silent for a moment.   
"Um…you okay?" Cheetor asked timidly.   
"What? Oh, I'm fine," she replied.   
"I'm sure he'll be all right. I mean, he did beat death."   
"Your right. Come on, let's get back to base."   


****

Cheetor and Nightfox entered the base just as Optimus was putting Blackbird in the CR chamber.   
"There, he should be fine now," Optimus said. "What about Airazor?"   
"Well, her condition stabilized," Rhinox stated. "Silverbolt got her back just in time. If he'd been even a second later, she won't have made it."   
"Fortunately we didn't have to deal with that circumstance. So, any idea what happened?"   
"Tigatron said that it was new Pred again. He also said something about a second Waspinator named Buzz Saw."   
"One problem at a time, O.K. Rhinox."   
"One more thing. It's Tigatron. He's taking this a lot harder he should. I think he feels he's somehow responsible for this."   
"We'll have to deal with him later. Right now we've got too many other problems to deal with."   


****

Tigatron sat in his quarters. It felt odd. Usually when one of his teammates was injured around him, he would bring them to the base, see if they were safe, and then leave. This time, however, something, or rather someone was kept him there. Airazor. He just couldn't shake the fact that he let her down. Like, somehow it's his fault she's in the CR chamber. He knew it wasn't, but why did feel it was? Maybe it was the fact that he almost lost someone he cared for, someone….he loved? Love? Could it be that he did love Airazor?   
Before he could answer his own question, there was a beep at his door.   
"Come in," he said.   
The door slid open and Nightfox walked in.   
"Nightfox," Tigatron stated, a little surprised. "What are you doing here?"   
"I came here to apologize about screaming at you earlier. I guess my emotions got the better of me."   
"I understand. Perhaps more than you know."   
"What do you mean?"   
"I've just been doing a lot thinking today."   
"About Airazor?"   
"How did you know?"   
"Lucky guess."   
Good guess. And yes, I have been thinking about Airazor. I feel responsible for this."   
"But your not, and you know that."   
"I know. It's…I-I'm afraid of losing her."   
"You care for her?"   
"That's the problem. I'm not sure of my feelings towards her."   
"Well, the only advice I can offer is follow your heart."   
With that she turned and left, leaving Tigatron alone with his thoughts.   


****

Mirage snuck though the Predacon base, in his stealth mode. He reached Darkbird's quarters and rang the bell. After about two minutes later the door slid open. Darkbird stood confused for a moment, then Mirage materialized.   
"Oh, it's you," Darkbird said. "What do you want?"   
"To talk," Mirage replied.   
"About what?"   
"You saved my life. If you require my assistance for anything, I will help you."   
"Really? Well then, by all means come in. We have mush to talk about."   


****

Tigatron stood in one of the Axalon's hallways, staring out of the view port. He was still unsure of his feelings for Airazor. Part of him wanted to be with her, but another part couldn't forget what happened to-   
"Hey Stripes!" someone called behind him, breaking his thoughts again.   
He turned to see who it was.   
"Oh Blackbird. It's good to see you're O.K.," he said.   
"Yep. So, why are you still here?"   
"Thinking."   
"Airazor?"   
Tigatron gave him a quizzical look.   
"Nightfox told me," Blackbird explained.   
"I see."   
"So, is it Airazor?"   
"Yes. Ever since she was damaged I've just been…I don't how to explain it."   
"Doubtful. In self pity. Feel like you're responsible, like you could have done more."   
"Yes."   
"Been there."   
"How do you deal with it?"   
"Can't really say. Ya just…do."   
"What if you don't know how you feel before this?"   
"Then you've got bigger problems. So what's the deal?"   
"Sure you want to hear it? It is a long story."   
"Eh, I've got noting better to do."   
"I'll take that as a yes. You see, the reason I haven't shown any feelings for Airazor is because I have never forgiving myself for what happened to Snowstalker."   
"Snowstalker?"   
"The tiger I was scanned from."   
"Oh. So what happened."   
"She was killed during a battle with the Predacons. Worse yet, it was my mistake that killed her."   
"Whoa. I'm sorry man."   
"It gets worse. The tiger part of me loved her a great deal."   
"You were in love with a tiger?! 'That's sick man.'"   
Tigatron gave a harsh growl then stormed off. Blackbird soon caught in stride with him though.   
"But perfectly understandable, in a demented way."   
Tigatron still said nothing.   
"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."   
"I'll accept that," Tigatron said.   
"Good. And believe me, I know what you're going through."   
"How so?"   
"Well, before I came here I had someone I cared for deeply too, and when I found out she was dead…I was crushed."   
"It's my turn to be sorry."   
"Yeah. Like I said, I was crushed, but I also knew I couldn't live in the past. So I put it behind me and started a new relationship with Nightfox. But I never did forget about Starfire."   
"The one you were in love with?"   
"Yeah."   
"That sounds like my situation."   
"Yeah, but now you've got someone that cares about you that's you species, well sort of."   
"Airazor care for me?"   
"Yes! Immensely so!"   
"But she never said anything."   
"Because she was afraid of what you might do."   
"She does care for me. This changes everything. But I still can't forget what happened to Snowstalker."   
" 'Look, Brandi is the past my friend, she's behind you now. You face forward or you face the possibility of shock and damage.'"   
Just as Blackbird finished his sentence, they reached the command room. He started to turn around when-   
BAM>   
-a cross beam hit him right in the head, sending him crashing to the floor. Tigatron walked over to him, slightly chuckling.   
"Perhaps you should heed your own advice," he chuckled.   
" 'Where the hell did that come?! What's going on here?!'" Blackbird shouted, sitting up.   
He ran into the command room and saw Dinobot, holding a cross beam on his shoulder, descending in the lift. Blackbird went into the other lift and followed Dinobot to where some of the other Maximals were building a devise.   
" 'What is this monstrosity?'" he asked.   
"This 'monstrosity' as you call it is a new scanning relay we're building," Rhinox answered.   
"Yeah, come ta help kiddo?" Rattrap asked in his usual manner.   
"No, actually I came to talk to you," Blackbird said pointing to Dinobot.   
"Really? What about?" Dinobot asked.   
"You hit me in the head with that thing!"   
"Well, it's nice to know I hit somewhere where I'd do little damage."   
"Oh that's funny. Look, do that again and 'I'll kick you in the nuts!'"   
"Stop saying that! What does that mean?!"   
"Allow me to show you."   
With that Blackbird kicked Dinobot square in the groin, causing him to fall down in pain and sending Rattrap into a fit of laughter.   
" 'See, that's what ya get for f*cking with me!'" Blackbird said, kicking him.   
Blackbird then walked back to the Axalon, avoiding the lecture from Optimus.   


****

Tigatron sat in his quarters once again, still thinking about Airazor. The conversation he had earlier with Blackbird really got him thinking. He now knew that Airazor cared for him as much as he cared for her. It was too bad that he had to learn about it under such extreme conditions. But he did know, and now that he did he was going to be there when she came out of the CR chamber.   
With that thought, he ran out of his quarters into the command room where he saw Cheetor and Blackbird watching over different monitors.   
"How's Airazor?" he asked.   
"According to this she's due out in about a megacycle," Cheetor informed him.   
Tigatron gave a sigh that was a mix of relief and depression.   
"I will wait," he said, taking a seat.   
"Wow, he's really taking this hard," Cheetor whispered to Blackbird.   
"You have no idea," Blackbird whispered back.   


****

Nearly a megacycle had past and Airazor was still in the CR chamber. Tigatron was now pacing back and fourth, occasionally giving a worried look to the chamber. Finally, it opened and she walked out.   
"Airazor!" Tigatron exclaimed walking over to her "It's good to see you're O.K."   
"It's nice to be O.K.," Airazor responded. "Have you been here all day?"   
"Yes. Waiting to see it you'd be alright."   
"I'm flattered."   
There was an awkward silence. Tigatron wanted to tell her about how much he cared for her, but for some reason he was unable to. The silence was broken by Blackbird.   
"I can't believe this!" he burst out. " 'Suitorit, suitor number one here as done nothing but pine over you all day, trying to figure out a way to win you back and when this public opportunity to literally do that arose. He pulled his shit together, risked life and limb and faced the odds to give it his best shot. I'm tried of this whole thing. You're both retarded for each other. Well, ask her you silly bastard."   
"Ask me what?" Airazor asked, a little confused.   
"I think it's more like I should tell you something," Tigatron explained.   
"Well, what is it?"   
"This whole experience has force me to reassess my feeling. You see, when Snowstalker died I shut myself off completely from the rest of the Maxiamls. Then you started to patrol with me. At first I wasn't to fond to have someone else with me, but later I welcomed your company. Lately, my feeling for you have been mixed, but today I finally know what they are."   
"Tigatron, what are you trying to say?"   
"Airazor. I love you."   
"You-you do?"   
"Yes. With every fibber of my being."   
"I-I love you too."   
At this statement, Tigatron embraced and kissed her. Airazor returned the embraced and they stood in each other arms, kissing.   
"Yeah!" Blackbird shouted, giving a thumbs up. He then turned to Cheetor, grabbed his shoulder, and shook him. He turned back to Tigatron and Airazor, who were still kissing. " 'Do it Doug!'"   
They continued to kiss.   
"Alright," Blackbird said, a little less enthusiastic.   
Still kissing.   
"You do know there are other people here, right?"   
Still kissing.   
" 'Oh really now, that's too much!'"   
Still kissing.   
"For Primus' sake, get a room."   
They finally pulled apart.   
"In a way he's right," Tigatron stated.   
"What?" Airazor asked, obviously reading the statement wrong.   
"We have a lot to talk about. It would be easier to do that in private. May I escort you to your quarters."   
"Yes, you certainly may."   
They walked down the hallway, arms locked and smiling at each other. They both knew that from this moment on, nothing would ever be the same. 

THE END 

  



End file.
